


Bloody Fool

by katrint



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Insecure!Q, Jealousy, Loving Boys, M/M, Marking, Porn With Plot, Possessive Behavior, Romance, Slash, jealous!Bond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-31
Updated: 2013-01-31
Packaged: 2017-11-27 17:32:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/664598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katrint/pseuds/katrint
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Q needs more fieldtime, and Bond is more than happy to watch his lover grow in his job. He just... Doesn't need to look like THAT out in the field, right? At least not if the field is a nightclub...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bloody Fool

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first try at this fandom, and it just randomly showed up in my head at a trip to my cabin. English is not my first language, so soooooorry for any mistakes ): they're (saddly) all mine. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Bond didn't share. That was the number one thing about the agent. He didn't share his cars, he didn't share his equipment, and he most certainly didn't share Q. Even after three years together, Bond was still not even remotely willing to let others as much as touch his lover. Q was very much aware of this fact, yet he still found it slightly amusing every time James got this look in his eyes. This animalistic glint, signaling danger. The only bad thing was, Q never noticed when people flirted with him. He never understood the boundry from which genuine interest in him as a person became flirtatious, and when the friendly touches to his body would become something more. Bond certainly noticed, though.

''You sure you want to do this?'' Bond asked, fixing his tie in the mirror. 

''Of course I'm sure!'' came the quiet confident voice of Q from the bedroom. Bond finished with his tie, and looked himself over in the mirror. He looked appropriate for the mission. He just couldn't get used to these tailored suits. But Q seemed to like them, and though he didn't admit it to anyone, Bond did whatever made Q happy. Simple as that.  
''You know, I could do this on my own. You don't have to come with me...'' Bond tried, though to no awail. 

''James, why don't you want me to go?'' Q asked, stepping out of the bedroom. Bond's jaw dropped a little. Q was dressed in a perfectly tailored suit, the jacket stopping just over his delicious butt, and the trousers clinging to his long legs. He had combed his hair for once, and even added a little gel, and it was laying neatly on top of his head. The bowtie around his slender neck finished the look, and Bond would be the first to admit; Q looked stunning.  
Q noticed his lover had gone quiet, and paused his hands who had been fixing his hair. 

''What?'' he asked, looking genuinly confused. Bond smiled. 

''You look good, dear,'' he replied, smirking a bit at the blush that bloomed on Q's face. 

''T-Thank you, babe,'' Q stuttered, embarassed. He didn't like being complimented like that. Mostly because he felt they were never true, that people just lied to be polite. Bond smiled at the nickname Q had picked for him. He had always hated these pet-names, like sweetie, honey, love, baby and so on. He had never used them, not even with Vesper or Tracy. But somehow, like most things, it was different with Q. It warmed him in places he never new could be warm, when his lover called him names like that. Names that made him feel like he belonged. 

And looking at the genius, fiddling with his hair, tongue poking out in concentration, Bond couldn't help but let a little chuckle escape him. Q's attention snapped to him immediately. 

''Oh, shut up,'' he snapped playfully, slapping at James' hands when he reached for his hair. 

''Leave it, it's not going to look any better no matter what you do'' he sighed. Bond shook his head. 

''I like it the way it is''.

 

 

Bond knew this hadn't been a good idea. Taking Q out in the field, even though the field was 'just a nightclub', Bond hadn't forgotten the awfull night before they got together, when he had witnessed Q go home with another man. He had never had such a bad night in his life. Perhaps only beaten by the time Q got kidnapped. But upon entering the nightclub, Bond had quickly got spotted, and three big men had taken him outside. It had taken him almost an hour to take them out, bind them up and get the information he needed. When he re-entered the nightclub, Q had been nowhere to be found. He knew the genious needed more fieldtime to improve his jobskills, but he really didn't like having him out in the field. He liked it much better when the slender man was safely working behind his desk at HQ. Casually looking around the club, he used his hawkeyes to try and spot the unrully hair of his lover, but couldn't find him anywhere. That worried him. He checked the lavatories, but found nothing but men fucking eacother in the boots. He thought for a second about the possibility of Q having left the club when he couldn't find him, but quickly discharged that thought. Q would know he was still in the club. The tracer on him would tell him that much. Taking a quick look over the club, he eyed every spot. The only place left where Q could be, was... 

The rooms upstairs. 

But Q would never... Right?

Bond ran up the stairs faster then he ever had in his life. He had no doubt in Q, knew the young man wouldn't do anything stupid. At least he hoped so.  
He burst into the first room, but found nothing but two men fucking eachother. In the next room was two women, and so it went on. Just people fucking eachother. Bond had gotten no warning this was that kind of club, and he worried even more about Q. Finally he caught a familiar voice. Room 16. But it wasn't just Q's voice.  
That made Bond rethink his plan of bursting into the room, and take a calming breath. He had to get into the room unseen. That could be hard, because of what he had seen in the other rooms, it was just a small entryway inside the room, in addition to the big room with the bed. He cursed silently under his breath.  
He slipped carefully into the room, making sure to make no noise whatsoever. He hid behind the small wall seperating the small entryway from the big room and the bed, and slowed his breathing. He used everything he had learned, and just listened. 

''So, Mr. Collins, how are you finding the club?'' 

Bond recognized Q's covername. 

''Oh, it's charming, Mr. Rudy'' Q answered. To anyone else, he sounded confident. To Bond, he sounded scared. He was about 2 seconds from interupting, when he heard something that made him freeze his movements. 

''Look, Mr. Collins, I know what you want''.  
The way Mr. Rudy said the name, gave Bond a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach.  
''But the thing is, you see, I know what I want as well. And I think we can come to some sort of arrangement'' he practically purred. Bond felt his fists ball up. He heard the nervous breathing of Q, though the other man in the room didn't pick up on it. Luckily some of the computergenious' training seemed to be working. 

''Mr. Rudy, I'm not sure I understand what you are getting at...'' Q answered. Bless him, Bond thought. The younger man sounded completly confused. That was the thing about Q. He never understood when someone flirted with him. But this conversation was getting too out of hand for Bond's liking. He heard soft laughter. 

''Mr. Collins, I know you want to know more about the Levantos-brothers, more so than what I've already told you. But you see, Mr. Collins, for you to acquire that kind of information, I would need to get something in return'' the man spoke slyly, placing a hand on Q's arm. Q didn't re-treat his arm. Credit to the younger man. Punch in the gut for Bond. 

''Mr. Rudy, what is it that you want me to do for you?'' Q asked. Bond inwardly rolled his eyes. Q could be so... inocent sometimes. He could practically hear the smirk on the other man's face. 

''Let me show you...''.

The sound of a kiss was heard. Q was tossed back on the bed, and a hand found it's way into his trousers. Q gasped in surprise as the heavy weight chrushed him. Then gasped again as it was ripped off of him. 

Bond saw red. After ripping of the older man, a few good punches was delivered to his face and chest, rendering the man to the floor, heaving for breath. 

''I think you have some information you would like to share with us'' Bond stated, looking down at the sligthly older, huge man. Mr. Rudy lowered his head in defeat. 

 

 

''I can't believe you did that!'' Bond hissed as soon as the door to their posh appartment closed. 

''Me?'', Q schreeched, looking scandalized. ''I can't believe you did that!''.

''What on earth are you on about?'' Bond asked, looking about ten seconds from loosing it.

''I can't believe you interupted me in the middle of my interrogation! I was just about to get him to spill!'' Q answered, the biggest glare on his face. 

''What 'interrogation'?'' Bond asked, a matching glare on his face. ''That thing you were on about in the club, was about the furthest thing from a sucsessfull interrogation I have seen in my life. What is the first rule in situations like that, Q?''.

''What's that got to do with anything?'' Q stubbornly asked, knowing he was being childish. He knew the first rule in those situations. Actually, he knew every single rule in those kind of situations. And he knew perfectly well he hadn't acted according to them. He had just wanted so badly to prove he could handle fieldwork... It wasn't like Bond acted according to the book all the time. Or anytime, really. 

''That, means everything in situations like that. Q, you are not a trained fieldagent, you do not simply walk into unknown situations like that!'' Bond yelled, feeling the frustration building up. 

''I bloody know that! And it wasn't an unknown situation. I knew perfectly well what I went into when Mr. Rudy asked me to accompany him upstairs'' Q said, looking quite affronted. 

''Yeah, I bloody well could tell that with that huge man lying on top of you, about five seconds from taking your pretty arse'' Bond hissed, letting his fury get the best of him. Q glared even harder at him.

''He was not about to 'take' me!'' he yelled, getting more angry by the second. ''I had everything under controll!''.

''His hand was down your pants, pinning your arms with the other, had you struggled you wouldn't have gotten anywhere!'' Bond yelled back, desperatly trying to make the genious see that. 

''He was just getting a bit ahead of himself, I'm sure he didn't have any intentions like that'' Q replied, voice suddenly even. Bond ran a hand over his face in quiet frustration.  
''Are you really that fucking naive?'' he asked quietly. Q's eyes darkened. 

''Just because everyone you meet wants to get into your pants, does not mean it is so for everyone else'' he said quietly. Bond looked up at that. 

''Q...''

''And you know just as well as I, that I am nothing like you. Not good looking, not charming, and certainly not desireable. So I'm sorry, if I don't detect if a person is interested in me'' he started. Bond tried stopping him.

''Q, this is really not...''

''And I'm sorry, that I haven't jumped into bed with thousands of people, so that I would know if a person is interested in me. But that is just not my style, seducing someone for information, using their body for both buisness and pleasure...''

''Enough, Q!'' Bond yelled. He was throughly angry now. ''That has got nothing to do with what happened tonight. Tonight, you fucked up. You put yourself in a dangerous situation, and made yourself vulnerable. If I hadn't showed up, god only knows what could have happened to you'' he hissed, the thought of something happening to Q only angering him further. 

''Well, maybe I was just testing your way of doing a job...''. 

Q was thrown against the wall in a heartbeat. Bond had advanced on him so quickly he almost didn't see the agent before he had a hand on his throat. There was no pressure on the hand though. 

''No you listen to me, you arrogant little prick'' Bond hissed through clenched teeth. Up close like this, Q could really see how far he had pushed the agent. His heart leapt in his chest. Bond must have noticed, because the hand went lower, holding him at the chest instead.  
''Firstly, that is not how I do my job anymore. You know bloody well I haven't touched anyone like that for three fucking years. Secondly, you have no experience operating like that, which mean you are not suited for that kind of pursuing when working in the field, and thirdly'' Bond leaned in closer.  
''Like hell I'm letting anyone else touch you like that''. 

Q didn't have time to respond before his lips were caught in a bruising kiss. He gasped, granting his lover acces. But furious as he was, he tried pushing Bond's tounge out, using his own. Bond was much more experienced though, easily manouvering his tounge around his lover's. He seperated their lips, finding Q breathless, his lips already swollen. A growl ripped free of him, and he captured his lips again. As he pressed him against the wall, Bond could feel the hardness of his lover, making a wave of want rush through him. He gripped Q's thighs, and the younger wrapped them around his waist, loosing himself in the moment. Bond carried him into their bedroom, throwing him on the bed. They were both panting hard. 

''This is your answer for everything, isn't it?'' Q asked, venom dripping from his voice. ''You don't hear what you want, so you just fuck them till they tell you what you want to hear?''.

''Shut up'' Bond replied, seeing red as he thought of the way Mr. Rudy had kissed Q. The way he had touched him...  
He ripped the jacket from Q's shoulders, his shirt going next. He didn't care a single bit that buttons were flying everywhere. As soon as that milky, pale chest appeared, he leaned in close, biting Q right over his heart. 

''This is mine, you understand?'' he growled into the mark appearing on the youngers chest. He sucked furiously on the teethmarks, making the mark stand gloriously out on the pale skin. Q moaned. 

Bond straddled Q, grinding his hips into his lover. Q moaned again, the friction feeling amazing. Bond took a fistfull of hair, yanking Q's head up to look into his eyes.  
''You understand?'' he asked again, furiously licking into Q's mouth again. But Q was stubborn. He refused giving into his maddening agent. He pushed at his chest, trying to get him off, needing some space not to go completly insane. Bond was having none of it. He rolled them over, making Q sit on top, and thrust his hips up. He made sure Q felt the bulge in his trousers grinding against his arse. He knew his quartermaster never had been able to resist that. Now was no exeption. 

Q's eyes darkening, this time with lust, he ripped off Bond's jacket, tie and shirt, throwing it on the floor. He ground his arse against the hard lenght underneath him, making Bond groan. He kissed the agents chin, sucking small marks into his thick neck, then continuing downwards. Bond was desperate, wanting to feel his lover now, needing to feel assured that he was still his. He flipped them over again, this time running his tounge down Q's chest and stomach. He sucked a nipple into his mouth, lightly biting at it, as he palmed his lover through his trousers. Q moaned loudly, arching his back for more. Bond loved it when his lover was loud. He sucked the other nipple into his mouth, lightly pinching the other with his hand. Q thrased wonderfully underneath him, making desperate noises.

''James...'' he moaned, and it made Bond crazy. He flung the youngers belt away, removing his trousers and underwear in one smooth move, making Q's cock spring free. It was hard as steel, and Q was already leeking. He looked like a total mess. His hair was all over the place, his pale skin flushed, the angry red mark on his heart, and his cock leaking in anticipation. Bond moaned at the sight. Leaning down, he kissed the insides of Q's thigh, making him tremble. He smiled into the soft skin, nosing at the corse hair surrounding Q's cock. Without any warning, Bond sucked the cock into his mouth. Q bucked in surprise, yelling in pleasure. Bond sucked hard on the head, licking up all the pre-come. He loved the taste of his lover. He moaned around the head, the sound sending vibrations down the shaft, making Q moan loudly. 

''Please! James, p-please... I need... James, please!'' he mumbled in between moans. Bond smirked. 

''Please what, dear?'' he asked sweetly. Q's hips bucked a little at the nickname. 

''James, y-you know what.... just please!'' He barely managed to get the words out.

''Dear, whatever can you mean?'' Bond asked, faked inocence coating his voice. He nuzzled Q's leaking cock with his cheek. 

''James, you bastard!'' Q panted, sounding almost pained. Bond's eyes darkened a little more. 

''Tell me what you want, Q'' he said, voice husky. He sat up again, supporting himself on his arms, hovering above Q. ''Tell me,'' he said again, looking straight into the quartermaster's eyes. Q blushed. Then he threw away all pride. 

''Please fuck me, James'' he said, no trace of shame in his voice. Bond leaned down, his lips a hairbreaths away from his lover's. He kissed him tenderly on the lips. Reaching into the nightstand, he fished up a bottle of lube. Q moaned at the sight. Bond slowly reached down, unbuckling his belt, relishing in the way Q shivered in anticipation. He saw the hungry look Q gave his fingers, watching his every move. He was taking too long though, it seemed, because in the next moment his fingers was being slapped away, and Q had taken over the task of removing his clothes. His trousers and underwear were gone in seconds, and Q slicked his fingers. Looking into the agent's eyes, Q carefully inserted a finger into himself. He groaned, making Bond buck his hips slightly, so desperately wanting to bury himself in that tight heat. He slicked up his own fingers, inserting one into his lover as well. Q groaned at the sensation, and Bond went right for the little nub. He was rewarded with a yell when he rubbed his finger against it, making Q buck his hips wildly.  
''Enough, I-I need you now'' Q whined, panting. 

''No'' Bond whispered, kissing his nose. ''You need more preparing, you know that''.

''No, James please... I'm ready, I swear'' Q begged. The sound of his lovers desperate voice was almost enough to make him give in, but he refused to hurt his lover. He knew how big he was. 

In response to his lover's pleading, he hastily added another finger, scissoring them, stretching him as best he could. Then he added another, making Q groan. They worked Q open, Bond's and Q's fingers, fucking him slowly. Bond liked the sight before him, their joined fingers going in and out of Q's glorious arse, Q's head thrown backwards in pleasure, his body shining with sweat. He couldn't keep up this teasing much longer. When it had been others, he could be at this for hours. Just slow foreplay. But when it came to Q... Well, everything was different when it came to Q. 

''James,'' Q moaned when he removed their fingers, coating himself up. Q's pupils were huge, and he looked like he had been nothing but fucked for weeks. Bond licked a stripe up Q's neck as he entered him slowly. The saltiness of his skin mixed with the sweet pleasure of his tight arse... He knew he wasn't going to last long. As soon as he was sheeted inside his lover, he started thrusting. Q's hands found their way around his neck, scratching at his lovers muscular back. Bond moaned. His thrusts weren't gentle, and Q found himself being moved up the bed with the force of his thrusts. Bond locked their lips in a feverish kiss, tounges dancing, swallowing the moans of eachother.  
Nothing felt as good as this. 

Q wrapped his legs around Bonds waist, making his lover go even deeper. He cried out when he hit that special spot. Bond angeled his hips, making sure to hit that spot every time with almost brutal force. The only sound in the room were their harsh breathing, accompanied by the sound of skin on skin. The sweat started to form on his back and brow, but Bond didn't slow his pace, he speed it up. Q could do nothing but cling to his lover, the pleasure pure exstacy. Too soon they were at their peak, and Bond hammered into that spot, biting into the youngers neck. 

''I'm yours, James'' Q moaned as he came untouched, white bliss chrashing through him. Those words were enough to push him over the edge, and Bond came hard inside his lover. They were both panting harshly, clinging to eachother as the ecstasy washed through them.  
Q was the first to come around. He stroked his lovers hair, waiting for him to come down. Bond placed a gentle kiss on the mark above Q's heart.

''I'm sorry,'' came it from Q.

Bond looked up at him. 

''I knew I acted irrationally today, and I didn't act according to the rules. I just didn't want my day in the field to go to waste, and since you were doing all the job... I thought maybe I could have gotten something usefull as well. I didn't really think on the consequences''. 

Bond sighed. ''You scared the shit out of me, when you dissapeared like that''. 

Q had the decency to look ashamed. ''I'm sorry, babe''.

''When I saw that man touching you...'' Bond started. ''I was ready to kill, Q. I would in a heartbeat, if we hadn't needed him for the job. But I swear to god, if he had hurt you in any way...''.

''But he didn't hurt me, James. I'm sure he just wanted to...''

''He wanted to fuck you, Q'', Bond said, sounding frustrated yet again. 

''Fuck, don't you see how beautifull you are? You are the most beautiful, smart, clever, charming person I know, and you are more than just a little fucking desireable. Why do you think people are always flirting with you?'' Bond said. 

''Flirting...?'' Q sounded disbelieving. Bond just shook his head. 

''Half the time I'm wondering what a stunning, young man like you are doing with an old man like myself, than half the other I'm worrying you might find someone younger. Do you have any idea what the sight of someone else touching you does to me?'' Bond asked, a little thickness to his voice now.

Q looked even more confused. 

''You bloody idiot!'' he yelled. ''Why would you ever think something like that?! There is no one else in this entire world I would rather be with than you James, and you know that!'' he said, sounding royally pissed off. ''You know how desirable you are, you have had it proven to you a thousand times, so don't come and tell me you are afraid of me finding someone else, when you have someone new throwing themselfs at you on a daily basis!'' Q ranted, and was about to go on. 

Bond cut him short by encircling his waist in his arms. He kissed his stomach lovingly. 

''I love you''.

''I love you too, you bloody fool'', Q mumbled. Bond laughed at the adorable pout on his Q's face.


End file.
